Soft Lips
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Ah, dia lelah. Persetan dengan semua ini. Bolehkah dia memohon satu saja permintaannya langsung dikabulkan saat ini juga? Kembalikan tidurnya yang tenang, Kami-sama. Kembalikan dia pada kenyataan... bahwa gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak mungkin dia miliki mau sekeras apapun hambatan yang harus dilaluinya. Mustahil./[For # 4LOVESHOTS # Glassy # DREAM #3]/Mind to RnR?


_**#1 : PINK HAIR**_ _by_ _ **Kira Desuke**_

 _ **#2 : GREEN EYES**_ _by_ _ **Aika Namikaze**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."**_

 _―_ _William Shakespeare_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Glassy**_

 _ **(Kira Desuke, Aika Namikaze, Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka)**_

 _Genres : Romance/Fantasy_

 _Main Pair : NaruSaku_

 _Dedicated for 4 Love-Shots Event_

 _Dream_

 _ **#3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SOFT LIPS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyeramkan."

Uzumaki Naruto menyadari gumaman Uchiha Sasuke itu mungkin untuknya. Tapi, tidak merasa tersindir atau sejenisnya, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil jus jeruk dan menyeruputnya, "Menyeramkan? Aku tetap terlihat keren seperti biasa, _Teme._ "

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kembali fokus dengan laptop di hadapannya, laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard_ kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan mengapa laki-laki tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Pertama, dia sedang mengingat kejadian lucu. Kedua, dia sedang jatuh cinta. Ketiga, dia memang gila," melirik Naruto lagi sebelum berkata sinis, "untuk kasusmu, aku akan menebak kau memang sudah gila," ucapnya.

Tersedak sedikit, Naruto mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak gila, sialan. Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan skripsiku," gerutu Naruto sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya lagi. Dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit kesal, Naruto melihat ke arah hamparan semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Sasuke terlihat menghentikan kesepuluh jarinya mendengar kata-kata Naruto tersebut. Kedua tangannya masih berada di atas _keyboard_ ketika kedua iris _onyx-_ nya melirik Naruto—seperti memperhatikan teman baiknya tersebut dalam diam. Antara tidak peduli atau tidak sadar, Naruto terus menghisap jus jeruk di tangannya hingga isinya tinggal setengah dari sebelumnya. Meski terkenal dingin, anak bungsu Uchiha itu sangat peka dan sensitif dengan sekelilingnya. Dia akan dengan cepat menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya meski hanya sedikit.

Terutama yang menyangkut sahabat baiknya sejak SMA tersebut.

Sasuke masih diam sampai kedua bibir tipisnya terbuka. Bertanya dengan nada yang terselip keraguan di dalam sana, "Kalau jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi menyeruput isi gelas plastiknya mendadak berhenti. Walau Naruto tidak melepas mulutnya dari sedotan, Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dari suara dan melihatnya dari gerakannya. Bagaikan tatapan mata elang, Sasuke seakan mempelajari gerak-gerik Naruto dan dengan cepat dia mengetahui Naruto jelas menghindari tatapan menilainya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan mulutnya dari sedotan lalu tertawa hambar, "Hahaha, kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah lama berpacaran dengan Shion, masa' aku baru terlihat jatuh cinta dengan dia sekarang?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Tidak langsung merespon, Sasuke menghela napas terlebih dahulu dan membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Ya, jika memang itu Shion," ucapan Sasuke ini membuat Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan kedua iris biru langitnya yang nyaris membulat. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja, "bagaimana dengan kemungkinan kau jatuh cinta lagi... dengan perempuan lain. Bukan Shion."

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto langsung membalas cepat. Menyembur kata-katanya sedikit keras, terlihat terburu-buru, dan sebagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, Naruto melihat ke kanan kirinya seakan mencari alasan yang tepat. Sasuke semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga, "Ma-Maksudku, memangnya kau pernah melihat aku dekat dengan perempuan lain selain Shion? Tidak 'kan? Jadi, mana mungkin... haha," Naruto tertawa kaku, memaksa sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Sasuke memutar dua bola matanya lagi, " _Dobe_ sepertimu itu tidak bisa berbohong. Sudahlah, mengaku saja," menghela napas, Sasuke mengambil kopinya lalu menyesapnya pelan. Dia menaruhnya lagi di atas piring kecil sebelum melihat Naruto, "memang kau pikir aku akan memberi tahu siapa jika aku tahu rahasiamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

Terdiam, pernyataan Sasuke begitu telak hingga Naruto tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Sahabat baiknya itu memang mengerikan... dalam berbagai arti. Tapi kalau dijabarkan secara spesifik, sisi mengerikan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kemampuannya dalam membaca dan merasakan situasi lalu mendeskripsikannya dengan sempurna bagaikan tokoh-tokoh detektif dalam kisah misteri. Naruto berani taruhan, jika seandainya ada kasus di sekitar mereka, Sasuke pasti bisa memecahkannya... _well,_ belum tentu juga sih, bisa saja bocah Uchiha itu kalah dari detektif-detektif lainnya yang lebih berpengalaman.

Yah, mengesampingkan soal itu, Naruto akhirnya terdiam dan mau tak mau menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun tentang masalah pribadinya yang satu ini—tapi, setidaknya Naruto tahu orang pertama yang akan dia ceritakan adalah sahabat baiknya tersebut. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihat ke kanan kiri sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya... tapi setidaknya, untuk pembukaan..." Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Naruto mendengus keras, "...mungkin... baru mungkin lho ya! Mu-mungkin kau benar, Sasuke," anak tunggal Uzumaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya, sebenarnya tidak rela mengakui sahabat baiknya itu telah benar menerka apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku benar apa?"

Ugh, haruskah dia menjelaskannya? Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia membalas tatapan tajam dari iris _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam biru langitnya, "Aku... mulai menyukai perempuan selain Shion."

"..."

 **Tik**

"..."

 **Tik**

"..."

 **Tik**

"..."

 **Tik**

"..."

 **Tik**

"Hei, katakan sesuatu dong," bisik Naruto. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang saking tak kuatnya menahan malu. Jarang-jarang Naruto mengakui soal percintaannya pada orang lain. Waktu dengan Shion saja, Naruto tak perlu berbasa-basi dulu dengan Sasuke dan langsung menembak gadis itu di saat yang tepat.

Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian mengambil kembali cangkir kopinya, "Kau mau aku mengatakan apa? 'Selamat! Akhirnya kau bisa punya dua cewek!' begitu?" jawab Sasuke dengan muka datarnya lalu menyesap kembali kopinya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya lalu menjedukkan dahinya pada meja di bawahnya. Ah, seharusnya dia tahu bagaimana sifat Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menggerutu pelan, "Tadi kau yang memaksaku untuk bicara, _Teme_ sialan."

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Jika kau memang tidak mau bicara, aku juga tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh," Sasuke menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja, "kau saja yang mentalnya terlalu lemah," sindirnya dengan nada biasa tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Oke! Cukup sampai di situ! Kau menyakiti hatiku!" teriak Naruto mendramatisir sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang telah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menghela napas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aaargh, bagaimana ini Sasukeeee!? Aku bodoh sekali! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodooooooh!" erang Naruto sembari merengek keras.

Sasuke masih diam sembari menopang dagunya. Di depannya Uzumaki Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali di atas meja. Menghela napas, Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Jadi... siapa perempuan yang dimaksud ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terpaku di posisinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba di kepalanya kata-kata _'Skak mat'_ berulang kali terucap. Wajah Naruto memucat dan dia belum berani mengangkat kepalanya saat Sasuke mulai memanggil-manggil namanya. Tunggu. Tunggu. Dia belum siap! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia mengatakannya?

'Aku jatuh cinta dengan perempuan yang hanya muncul di mimpiku.'

 _Seriously,_ Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke tertawa di kepalanya sekarang.

"Naruto?"

Lagipula dari awal... bukankah seperti orang bodoh—tidak, lebih parah dari itu, dia seperti orang _freak—_ jika jatuh cinta dengan perempuan yang jelas-jelas berbeda dimensi dengannya? Mending berbeda dimensi, perempuan ini hanya muncul di mimpinya! MIMPINYA! Mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang bisa memberi persepsi keinginan atau sebaliknya pada yang bersangkutan. Jika begitu, sama saja seperti khayalan yang dibentuk oleh dirinya sendiri. Berarti... dia telah jatuh cinta dengan tokoh imajinasi yang dibuat olehnya sendiri?

Haha.

Yang benar saja.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Melihat Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau mau memberi tahuku atau tidak?" tanyanya kesal dibuat menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Wajah pucat Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah tenang walau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang biasanya cengengesan seperti itu mendadak berubah seperti menjadi orang lain. Dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam seakan sedang berpikir, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Anak tunggal Uzumaki itu berdiri dari posisinya lalu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu pergi.

"Tidak ada."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Waktu SMA, Naruto pernah membaca buku psikologi yang membahas soal rasa kagum, suka, dan cinta. Jelas sekali di buku itu tertulis... ketiga rasa yang sekilas terlihat sama itu sebenarnya sangat berbeda.

Mungkin... mungkin saja... sekarang dia sedang mengalami hal itu. Rasanya seperti ujian. Deskripsi yang terbaca itu memang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Tapi... jika dimasukkan ke dalam praktek, apakah akan semudah teori?

Ketika Naruto membuka kedua matanya lagi, dia telah berada di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaikan terbiasa, tidak ada lagi rasa kagum dan antusias yang luar biasa setiap dia sampai di tempat ini. Bahkan mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang, Naruto ragu apakah dia masih senang jika berada di tempat ini lagi. Akan lebih baik jika tempat seindah ini dan gadis secantik itu... hilang saja dari hidupnya. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada mengharapkan yang tidak pasti, 'kan? Akan tetapi, menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya... Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir sejahat itu?

"Naruto!" suara teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya membuat tubuh Naruto berjengit. Tapi dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Dan tanpa diminta, gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut langsung berlari ke depan Naruto. Dengan senyum cantik yang mengembang seperti biasa, Sakura menunjukkan pada Naruto seikat bunga, "Lihat! Lihat! Aku menemukan bunga ini di ujung gua yang belum pernah kutelusuri! Indah, 'kan? Aku penasaran apa nama bunga ini ya?" tanyanya—lebih ke diri sendiri meskipun dia menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Sakura masih tertawa-tawa di hadapannya saat Naruto tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Melihat Sakura belum berhenti juga, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan bunga di tangan Sakura dalam diam, "...Salah satu jenis bunga anggrek," Naruto membuang wajahnya, "tapi aku tak tahu apa nama pastinya."

"Oooh!" Sakura berteriak senang dan kembali menciumi bunga-bunga di tangannya tersebut. Setelah itu, dia mengambil tiga tangkai di antaranya dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Ini untukmu!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

Melihat itu, Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang semakin gusar meski wajahnya memerah, "Ke-Kenapa?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ng? Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena selalu menemaniku tentu saja."

Ah ya. Terima kasih. Benar. Haha.

Apa yang dia harapkan?

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi dengan senyum sedih, dia menerima bunga dari Sakura tersebut. Tanpa menyadari Sakura yang mulai menaruh bunganya sendiri di tempat spesial miliknya dan kembali berkeliling—meski hanya di sekitar Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang terus tertawa bermain dengan burung-burung hingga kupu-kupu di sekelilingnya hingga seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan,_ " mendapat panggilan tersebut, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Mendapat tatapan itu membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu, aku akan mendengarmu."

Naruto membalas senyuman cantik gadis itu sebelum membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

"Apakah kau... nyata?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana itu mampu menghilangkan senyuman di wajah cantik Sakura. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ tersebut membulatkan kedua bola matanya, tertawa kaku, dia membalas, "A-Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku ada di sini—"

"Yang kumaksud..." Naruto menarik napas panjangnya, "...bukan hanya di mimpi. Di dunia nyataku, apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu? Menyentuhmu?" Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Apakah aku bisa melihat senyummu secara langsung saat aku melakukan itu semua?"

Saat ini, Sakura tak dapat memasang ekspresi apapun selain tegang. Iris hijau _emerald_ itu bergetar, begitu pula tubuhnya. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka. Kenapa Naruto begitu serius? Kemana Narutonya yang selalu terlihat bisa bercanda ria dan tertawa santai dengannya tanpa perlu memikirkan logika kehidupan?

Naruto...nya?

Wajah Sakura segera memerah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia sebutkan di kepalanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu berlari ke depan Naruto, memegang tangan pemuda yang selalu bertemu dengannya di dunia mimpi ini. Dengan tatapan memohon, kedua mata Sakura berlinang.

"Lihat ini, Naruto! Lihat! Lihat dan rasakan!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang terasa begitu besar, "Aku memegangmu! Aku menyentuhmu! Meski ini hanya mimpi, setidaknya kita bisa merasakannya seperti nyata, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan genggamannya yang bergetar.

"Setidaknya lihat aku!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "LIHAT DAN TERIMA AKU DI SINI!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "MANA BISA!" dan dia pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu syok di tempatnya. Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya di hadapannya, "Tak tahukah kau? Gara-gara kau aku jadi mengharapkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin aku dapatkan! Aku menanti tidur cepat hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu di dunia ini! Dunia yang palsu ini! Kau membuatku gila! Kau tahu? Kau bahkan secara tak langsung mengganggu hubunganku dengan pacarku di dunia nyata!"

Sekali lagi, Sakura menggeleng, "Tapi, tapi... kau bilang kau mau... menjadi temanku—"

"Ya! Sampai kau mengganggu hidupku!" teriak Naruto akhirnya. Iris biru langit itu menatap hijau _emerald_ di hadapannya dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar di samping tubuhnya, "Maaf Sakura- _chan._ Tapi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Semua mimpi bodoh ini."

Tanpa menyadari kata-kata terakhirnya yang begitu telak, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia keterlaluan? Tapi... apa memang ada cara lain? Naruto berusaha memikirkan yang terbaik, namun tidak ada yang mampu mengisi kotak ide di kepalanya. Lalu, tangan kecil gadis itu kembali menarik ujung bajunya dengan bergetar. Mungkin Naruto akan melanjutkan teriakannya lagi... seandainya air mata itu tak mengalir dengan begitu lancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf...kan aku." Tidak ada ekspresi, wajah datar Sakura dengan air mata itu sudah jelas menunjukkan betapa syoknya dia sekarang. Dengan cepat, Naruto segera merasa bersalah. Kedua iris biru langitnya membulat dan hatinya berteriak untuk segera memeluk tubuh rapuh gadis di hadapannya yang telah di sakitinya.

Tapi, tubuhnya tetap diam di tempat... enggan menurutinya.

Sakura menunduk dalam, "Aku hanya... ingin memiliki teman..." ujung tangannya terus bergetar, tak mampu menahan emosinya sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya diam di tempat. Sakura memaksakan senyum di tengah tangisannya, "jika kau membenciku, aku bisa mengerti. Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar berharap kau mau menjadi temanku, meski hanya di dunia mimpi ini, Naruto," bisiknya dengan nada serak karena menangis.

Kata 'teman' yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu terasa begitu menyebalkan, entah kenapa. Naruto berusaha tersenyum, walau akhirnya gagal. Dan wajah Sakura yang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kuat di tengah kelemahannya itu tak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Akh, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "SIALAAAAAAAAANNN!"

"Naru—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Wajah Sakura berubah panik, apalagi Naruto memeluknya begitu erat. Sangat erat hingga tubuhnya sulit sekali digerakkan dan bernapas terasa susah. Sakura tak tahu mengapa, harusnya dia tersiksa dengan pelukan kuat ini. Tapi... tapi...

...ada kehangatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kehangatan yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Sakura ingin memanggil Naruto, tapi laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu bersuara, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sakura- _chan!_ Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menganggapmu teman! Tidak sama sekali!" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya meremas bahu Sakura di pelukannya tersebut, "AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMAMU HANYA SEBAGAI TEMAN!" teriaknya di tengah pelukan mereka.

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap kaget, "Naruto?"

"Aku... yang paling kuinginkan... sebenarnya..."

Naruto dapat mendengar kata-katanya terdengar menjauh. Tanda kesadarannya akan mulai datang sebentar lagi. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu, kesal, dan ingin menangis. Naruto tak bisa memilih. Pelukannya pada Sakura semakin erat.

Hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Dua mata Naruto kembali terbuka, melihat langit-langit kamarnya sementara tangannya entah bagaimana sedang menjulur ke atas seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggertakkan giginya lalu memukul wajahnya sendiri. Pukulan yang tidak menyakitkan tapi, entah kenapa—

—air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

Ah, dia lelah. Persetan dengan semua ini. Bolehkah dia memohon satu saja permintaannya langsung dikabulkan saat ini juga?

Kembalikan tidurnya yang tenang, _Kami-sama._

Kembalikan dia pada kenyataan... bahwa gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak mungkin dia miliki mau sekeras apapun hambatan yang harus dilaluinya.

Mustahil.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"...Mau sampai kapan?"

Pertanyaan Uchiha Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto langsung tersadar. Ah... hampir. Hampir saja! Hampir saja dia tertidur lagi. Dengan kantung yang sudah sangat besar di bawah matanya, Naruto tersenyum lunglai pada Sasuke yang melihatnya jijik.

"Ya... Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah. Sesekali Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri agar tetap bangun. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Dia sudah mendengar kabar dari Shion... tentang sahabat baiknya itu yang entah bagaimana tidak mau tidur meski sudah dua hari berlalu. Shion menyerah untuk membujuknya, Naruto selalu memberi alasan ingin langsung merevisi skripsinya dengan cepat agar dia bisa tenang menghadap Kakashi nanti. Tapi, setelah revisinya selesai, Naruto masih enggan tidur juga. Dengan penuh keresahan, akhirnya Shion terpaksa menghubungi Sasuke. Dan tanpa diminta dua kali, Sasuke dengan malas-malasan mengundang teman baiknya itu ke kamar kosnya lalu langsung _horror_ melihat keadaan bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau begini terus?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Naruto yang duduk di kasurnya, "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan diganggu pacarmu yang selalu meributkan kesehatanmu padaku. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak mau tidur? Bukankah biasanya kau jauh lebih memilih tidurmu lebih dari apapun?" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Terdengar seperti tawa kakek-kakek, "Yah, banyak yang terjadi... _Teme..._ " tubuh Naruto terhuyung-huyung lalu dengan senyum menyebalkannya, Naruto berkata lagi, "wah... _Teme_ ada banyak... he... hehe..." bisiknya sembari tidak bisa menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sudah.

Cukup sudah.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari posisinya lalu mendekati Naruto—

 _ **DHUAK!**_

Sasuke memukul Naruto keras hingga muncul benjol besar di kepala pemuda malang tersebut. Naruto langsung pingsan seketika itu juga. Dengan muka bodohnya, Naruto jatuh tertidur di atas kasur Sasuke yang menatapnya sembari mendengus kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi—" jeda sesaat, Sasuke menatap sahabat baiknya sejak SMA itu yang kini telah mendengkur dengan tenang. Tertidur begitu nyenyak dengan cepat. Jelas menunjukkan betapa lelahnya anak Uzumaki tersebut. Walau akhirnya tak lama kemudian kedua alis pirangnya mulai mengernyit seakan telah masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"—Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal tak pernah lari dari masalahnya."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Ukh! _Teme_ sialaaaaan!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan keras. Meski tak ada benjolan di sana, Naruto tetap masih teringat bagaimana sakitnya pukulan Sasuke hingga membuatnya pingsan dan berada di mimpi ini lagi sekarang. Kedua iris biru langitnya berlinang menahan sakit, "Adududuh, akan kubalas dia nanti—"

"Naruto?"

Suara itu lagi. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengarnya? Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berbaring di atas rumput memberanikan diri melirik pada ujung kirinya. Di sana... dia dapat melihat gadis yang belakangan membuatnya takut tidur itu berdiri dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajah cantiknya.

"Eh? Ah? A-Ahaha... halo, Sakura- _chan._ "

"Kau tak apa-apa!?" Sakura segera berlari lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto yang masih belum bisa membangkitkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak tidur, tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya sehingga di mimpi ini pun dia tidak bisa bangun, "Kau tidak pernah datang lagi, aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu hingga kau tidak bisa tidur lagi!"

'Sesuatu itu kau sendiri, Sakura- _chan,_ ' bisik Naruto dalam hati sementara dia hanya tertawa hambar. Melihat wajah Sakura yang benar-benar jujur memperhatikannya membuat Naruto luluh juga. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lima jari dan menunjukkan deretan giginya, "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," bisiknya.

Mendengar suara Naruto akhirnya membentuk senyum di wajah cantik tersebut. Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengusap kedua matanya yang telah sempat berlinang, "Bodoh, kau sampai tidak bisa bangun begini. Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura dengan senyum di bibir lembutnya.

"Yah, jika tidak begitu, kau akan terus khawatir," Naruto menyeringai jahil, "dan aku yang akan repot."

Sedikit kesal, Sakura memukul bahu Naruto main-main, "Aku serius mengkhawatirkanmu dan ini yang kudapatkan?" dengan senyum jahilnya pula, Sakura melanjutkan, "Kau menyebalkan. Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata mungkin aku akan serius meninjumu sampai terlempar seratus meter!"

Wajah Naruto memucat, "Ja-Jangan—"

"Aku bercanda, bodoh!" Sakura tertawa di akhir dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Melihat ini, Naruto juga ikut tertawa. Bersama... hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti terlebih dahulu. Dengan wajah teduh seakan telah menemukan semua jawabannya, Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan nada yakinnya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ aku menyukaimu!"

Perkataan Naruto membuat tawa Sakura terhenti. Iris hijau _emerald_ tersebut menangkap senyum lebar di wajah tampan pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya, "Kalau kita bertemu di dunia nyata, aku akan mengucapkannya lagi dengan suasana yang lebih tepat. Aku akan mengucapkannya lebih serius. Dengan kata-kata spesial yang akan aku siapkan hanya untukmu," Naruto terus tersenyum dengan wajah memerahnya, "karena itu—"

"Sampai saat itu tiba..." tiba-tiba Sakura yang melanjutkan perkataan Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto kehilangan senyumnya dan menatap Sakura kaget dengan mulut terbuka, "...maukah kau tetap menyukaiku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Rasanya dia seperti menjadi gagap seketika. Melihat ini, Sakura kembali tertawa lalu menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya, "Kau masih punya pacar, tetapi... bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Eeeeh!?" Naruto langsung syok. Wajahnya kini telah memerah sepenuhnya tanpa bisa dia tahan sedikitpun. Walau begitu, tubuhnya tetap tak bertenaga sehingga dia hanya bisa tidur di tempatnya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

Tapi sebelum sempat memikirkan semua itu, Sakura sudah menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Singkat, tapi rasa _cherry_ dan betapa lembutnya bibir itu pasti tidak bisa dilupakan Naruto sedikitpun sampai akhir. Rasanya kepalanya seakan siap meledak kapan saja karena terlalu panas. Ciuman sekilas itu mampu membuat gejolak dalam tubuhnya meningkat cepat hingga Naruto siap terbang kapan saja.

Kejadian ini tidak akan terlupakan begitu saja. Momen penting terindah bagi mereka.

Seharusnya.

Setelah mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto menatap wajah Sakura tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Sama sepertinya, wajah Sakura sendiri sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu lalu tertawa dan Sakura pun ikut tertawa dengannya. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia bersama...

Tak apa, 'kan?

Tak apa?

Sebentar saja?

Setidaknya sempatkan rasa bahagia ini meskipun kemungkinan... ini adalah mimpi terakhir mereka.

"Jika setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi," Sakura tersenyum senang, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih bahagia daripada saat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu di dunia mimpi ini, "setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesal. Terima kasih... Naruto."

Mendengarnya, Naruto tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku juga."

Pada akhirnya Sakura berdiri dari posisinya. Menatap Naruto sekali lagi dengan senyum lepas di wajahnya. Rasanya seakan dia baru saja tersenyum di dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto membalas senyum itu. Merasa beruntung, setidaknya mimpi beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah yang terakhir. Mereka masih diberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Dan mereka berhasil memanfaatkannya.

"Jika kita bertemu di dunia nyata, nyatakan lagi perasaanmu dengan benar padaku. Maka aku pasti akan menjawabnya dengan benar padamu."

Kata-kata itu adalah yang terakhir.

"Sampai saat itu datang... berjanjilah kau akan terus bangun dan menghadapi hidupmu dengan senyum lebar di wajahmu itu. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, Naruto!"

Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah akan selalu mengingatnya sampai nanti... saatnya tiba. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil dan menatap Sakura di sampingnya yang mulai hilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Meski tahu mungkin Naruto tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, Naruto tetap tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura- _chan._ "

Dan gadis itu hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya, tersenyum manis sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang. Itulah mimpi terakhir yang Naruto dapatkan tentang seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ dan kedua mata beriris hijau _emerald._ Singkat namun begitu berharga.

Semuanya... selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake."**_

 _― Henry David Thoreau_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELESAAIIIIIII! #teriakdipinggiran #hoi Semoga suka dan kerasa feelsnya yaaaa maaf bikinnya buru-buru dikejar _deadline_ ;;w;; Terima kasih sudah membacaaaa, _mind to review? Thanks before_ x"D


End file.
